


Late Nights and Early Mornings

by ChestnutMochi (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, do you have to tag charas if they're in the pairing tag?, how do you internet, just some indirect kisses and cuddlings, this is a half-decent title i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChestnutMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two rudoju drabbles I wrote in Notepad a long time ago and wanted to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, think of this as my apology for discontinuing Of Things Lost. But basically, I've been through a lot of crap right now and while I was going through said crap realized that I will probably never write the second chapter that story is supposed to have. Long story short: I didn't have Internet for a while, now I do.
> 
> This is actually pretty crappily-written (everything I write is crappy ahaha what am I talking about don't listen to me) and there's another drabble I have relating to the topic of Early Mornings but I'm too embarrassed to post that, so enjoy!

Jude sighed as he shut the door behind him, securing the chain across the door. Another tiring day full of meetings, repeating the same speech and showing the same samples and charts to different boards of officials. He found himself longing more and more for the soft, fabric-softener scented sheets of his bed as he dragged his feet into the apartment.

It was dimly lit by the distant light of Elle's room and the white moonlight filtering in through the thick curtains. He yawned, draping his lab coat sloppily over the coat hanger. His feet moved even slower when he passed through the kitchen, and he had to force himself to go on with the reward of smothering his face in a comfy bed. _Just a little further_ , he told himself, _just a little further..._

"Tired?"

He froze in his tracks, Ludger sat at the table in front of him. A candle was lit, casting various shadows on his face. His head was propped up on his elbow, lips curved up in a knowing smile. A plate of tomato pasta rested near his fingertips, probably stone cold by now. Jude felt guilt welling up inside of him, it was what, 12:30 by now? Just how long had Ludger sat there, waiting for him to come home?

"Sit."

Jude pulled up a chair and sat down, his head drooping and snapping back up from time to time as he struggled to stay conscious. The scent of warm food drifted past him, causing his stomach to let out a small growl while his mind swam in confusion.

"Eat." Ludger pushed the plate of food towards him. Jude's head snapped up, he muttered a small thank you before picking up the fork and twirling the pieces of noodle around it, shoving it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. He had barely swallowed when his eyelids began to close and his head began to fall, straight into his food. And he didn't even notice, not one bit.

"..!" Ludger stood up with a start, reaching over and grabbing Jude by the shoulders just in time. A second later and he would have faceplanted into his food. Ludger stifled a laugh as he imagined the ridiculous, though not uncommon sight. He pushed Jude's body so that he was leaning on the back of the chair, and then moved to put everything away, humming quietly to himself as he did so.

He turned to the younger male sleeping in the chair, "Time to get you into bed." He said to himself, lifting Jude out of the chair with ease and carrying him, bridal-style, to the bedroom. Jude murmured something in his sleep and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ludger's neck, a smile on his lips as he enjoyed the warmth.

Striding past the threshold of their bedroom, Ludger gently set Jude down onto the bed, covering him with blankets. Jude immediately rolled over to one side, arms positioned as if he were holding something. His lips turned into a pouty frown when he found that it wasn't there, "Ludger..? Where..." Those were the only two words Ludger could make out in Jude's incoherent sleep-talk.

Ludger rolled his eyes, "I'll be right there, sleepyhead." He reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, bathing the room in soft milky white light. Settling into the covers beside Jude, he managed to easily slip himself between Jude's arms. "Is that better?" He whispered, Jude merely responded by snuggling into his chest, the smile back on his face at the familiar warmth. Ludger gave him one last peck on the forehead before he closed his eyes and too fell into slumber.


	2. Early Mornings

Ludger was taken aback when he woke up when the sensation of hair tickling his nose, only to find out that Jude had snuggled up to him during the night, the younger male asleep, his face completely relaxed. His messy hair framed his oval-shaped face, almost making him look as if he were still a child.

Ludger let out a chuckle and propped himself up on his elbow, reaching down to lightly ruffle the researcher's raven locks. His eyes fluttered open, hazy amber orbs staring up at him.

"Ludger..?" Jude blinked slowly, "It's morning..?" Ludger gestured towards the window, where the soft blue light of dawn was filtering into the room. The bed groaned underneath his weight as Jude sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"I should-", He broke off mid-sentence to let out a large yawn, revealing the black bags that had begun to settle under his eyes. "-get to the lab. Balan probably needs me, we might be able to get somewhere with decoding the spirit arte chants-"

"Jude, it's 5:34 AM." Ludger said in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing to the digital alarm clock next to their bed that read in big, red, numbers, "5:34 AM".

"No one needs you at the lab this early, otherwise they would have called. Now come here and get some more sleep, you need it." He patted the space beside him, making a soft thud against the mattress.

Jude looked at him, considering his choices before he finally sighed in resignation, flopping back down onto the bed. He let out another sigh, this time in relief, when Ludger pulled the warm bedsheets over him, shielding him from the chilly air outside. There wasn't any protest out of him as Ludger pulled him into an embrace, resting Jude's head in the crook of his neck.

It was nice, Jude decided, being wrapped in warmth from the blanket tossed over him, from the body warmth in Ludger's neck. The scent of Ludger's mint shampoo wafted over, pleasantly tickling his nostrils. It was even better, he instantly knew, when he felt a distinct pair of soft lips lazily kiss his forehead, causing the corners of his lips to pull up into a drowsy smile. A few moments later, he heard Ludger's breathing even out into slow, steady breaths, indicating that he was asleep.

He wrapped his arms around Ludger and pulled him closer, burying himself into Ludger's neck even more. He closed his eyes, feeling the slow rise and fall of Ludger's chest, hearing his heartbeat. His breathing grew steady as he allowed himself to relax, letting the warmth of the embrace seep into his heart. Minutes later, he was asleep beside Ludger, snuggling into his chest with a content smile on his face.

It was moments like these when neither of them spared a thought about Canaan, about the world, about anything. The only thought that dared cross their minds was the thought that said, "Everything is going to work out just fine."

_"We'll be alright."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then the true ending happened
> 
> *runs*

**Author's Note:**

> also my older sister totally wasn't the awesomest person ever and got me tox2 for my birthday this year and i totally didn't play it and cry for three hours over the ending and i'm totally not playing it on NG+ rn and i'm totally not writing another rudoju fanfic I'M NOT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT


End file.
